tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative and Unionist Party
"There can be no liberty unless there is economic liberty" - Margaret Thatcher The Conservative and Unionist Party (commonly shortened to the Conservative Party) is a right wing party in the MHoC which believes in ensuring nobody is prevented from reaching their potential. The party believes in pragmatic capitalism in the form of low taxes, strong preservation of private property rights and strong incentives for corporations to invest in the nation. History The Conservatives are another founding party of the Model House of Commons. The Conservatives have recorded a huge variety of results, failing to contest the Fifth Parliament and thus winning no seats, but averaging approximately 11 seats per Parliament, with a peak of 19 seats in the Ninth Parliament, the highest achieved by any party to date. In the earlier era of the Model House of Commons, the Conservatives were the sole right-wing party and as a result were very successful in forming government against their key rivals at the time the Liberal Democrats, who had to fight for the leftwing vote with Labour and later the Socialists. During the Second Parliament, a small splinter group of Conservatives abandoned the party and formed the Libertarian Party. A series of defections saw the Conservative Party disbanded during the Fourth Parliament as they did not have enough activity, and they returned no seats at the Fifth Parliament General Election. Reformed under new leadership, they contested the Sixth Parliament General Election and had returned to full strength by the Eighth Parliament, forming a minority government. During the Ninth Parliament, they returned 19 seats, an all time record for any one party. Unfortunately, their coalition offer to the Speaker with the Libertarians had the same amount of seats, but less votes, than the Liberal Democrat-Socialist-Labour coalition offer. The Conservatives caused a constitutional crisis by refusing to accept the legitimacy of the Liberal Democrat-Socialist-Labour coalition offer on the grounds the constitution didn't specify whether a three party coalition was acceptable or not. The result was a null government for that term. Unfortunately for the Conservatives, the size of the party lead to a schism and another splinter group left the party, forming the Patriotic Conservative Party. The Conservatives went on to lose 9 seats at the Tenth Parliament General Election, but entered government as a coalition partner in a Liberal Democrat-Conservative-Centre Party government. In the Eleventh Parliament, the Conservatives managed to reconcile the differences between themselves, the Patriotic Conservatives (now called UKIP), and the Libertarians, allowing them to form a coalition government. This successful partnership continued into the Twelfth Parliament, although UKIP was not present for the second term. The thirteenth Parliament marked the end of Conservative dominance within the House and Labour served as leading partners in the next 2 governments including a rainbow coalition which included UKIP. The Conservatives in the 14th parliament underwent a period of internal restructuring with the replacement of 2 leaders however after winning a by-election they then launched a vote of no confidence against the incumbent Labour party who had seen its coalition with the Liberal Democrats collapse due to inactivity, Labour avoided the resulting vote of no confidence which had cross party support and called a general election. Despite being the largest party following the general election the Labour Party found no support for their continued governance and this allowed the Conservatives to form a minority coalition with UKIP and the Independent Faland. The latter however was forced to resign after the Ad Hoc scandal, and this government would turn out to be the most active government in MHoC history. In the Sixteenth Parliament, they won 7 seats, the worst for any contested election and formed the Official Opposition however following the next general election they returned to government in the 17th parliament as part of a union of the right, a Conservative-UKIP-Libertarian coalition. It is worth noting that from January - June 2007, the party closed down. FINISH THIS In the 26th General Election, CoffeeGeek led the Conservative Party to an improved result of 12 seats and successfully negotiated a coalition agreement with the Liberal and National Conservative Parties. Connor27 launched a Motion of No Confidence in Her Majesty's Government which looked as if it were going to fail until a statement made by the former Deputy Leader Vitiate criticising CoffeeGeek for asking him to resign as Deputy Leader. This government was cut short in March 2018 when the Nation Conservative party, led by Mr T, withdrew from the coalition because it was going to collapse anyways. Achievements *Led the most active government ever in MHOC history. *Released the second ever TSR Budget which led to the abolition of VAT. *Made prudent investments supporting development of key infrastructure and advanced technology via motions regarding desalinisation, high speed north, thorium nuclear and the UK space industry. *Introduced an educational voucher system allowing the poorest pupils access to our world class private education system. *Conducted the first TSR Defense Review. *Repealed part of the Vienna Convention in order to remove diplomatic immunity and ensure adherence to UK law. *Made investments in the UK space industry, Thorium nuclear power and research and development. *Legalized both heterosexual civil partnerships and homosexual marriage. *Held a constitutional referendum affirming the legitimacy of the monarchy. Electoral performance Leader There have been 18 Conservative Leaders to date with Beekeeper being the first one and Life_peer being the current one and the only one to have served as Leader in two spells. Conservative Leaders who also served as Prime Minister at some point during their tenure are marked with an asterisk. Deputy Leader There have been 20 Conservative Deputy Leaders to date with UniofLife being the first one and EagleKingdom being the current one. bun was the only Deputy Leader to have served on two separate occasions. Deputy Leaders who also served as Leader at some point are marked with an asterisk. Chairman The Chairman position was created in October 2012 and it has since been implemented by some other parties. However, it was abolished in May 2016 and the position is not currently being used. There were 3 Conservative Chairmen with bun being both the first and last one. Chairmen who also served as Leader at some point are marked with an asterisk. Category:Political Parties * Category:MHoC